This application relates to a device for removably connecting an object to a wrist strap. In a preferred embodiment the invention relates to an archery bowstring release aid that is attached to an archer's wrist by a quick release mechanism.
Archery release aids have been developed to assist archers in shooting modern archery bows. A release aid assists an archer when drawing the bowstring back and then further assists the archer when releasing the bowstring. Thus, release aids commonly provide some type of triggering device for smoothly releasing the bowstring. Examples of prior art archery release aids are shown in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,213, Aug. 5, 1997, to Linsmeyer for “Bow String Release with Trigger Having Multiple Bow String Securing Positions”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,214, Aug. 5, 1997, to Lunn for “Pivotal Bowstring Release Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,997, May 23, 1989, to Greene for “Wrist Strap.”
Release aids are generally attached to wrist straps to ensure that the archer does not accidentally drop the release aid which could result in harm to the archer or damage to the bow and further to ensure that the release aid is readily available in the event a shot presents itself Some release aids are attached to the archer's wrist via a wrist strap, e.g., a Velcro® or buckle wrist strap such as is shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,997. Release aids are usually joined to wrist straps with a rope or straight-shaft mechanism. In some cases the mechanism can be adjusted to fit an archer's draw length, i.e., distance between the archer's wrist and fingers. However, prior art designs do not offer a means for readily detaching and reattaching the release aid to the wrist strap without removing the entire assembly from the wrist.
While release aids have been beneficial to the archer, there remains a need for improvement. Release aids, which are fixedly attached to a wrist strap when not in use, are problematic. For example, when the archer is not engaged in shooting, the release aid dangles from the wrist and interferes with non-shooting tasks. Dangling release aids tend to snag on clothes, backpacks, and other equipment and the free movement of the release aid tends to interfere with tasks requiring free hands. Although some release aid designs allow the release aid to fold out of the way, tuck away into a shirtsleeve, or pivot back and forth, such designs are somewhat cumbersome.
Fixedly attached release aids can also be an unwanted source of noise and missed shot opportunities. While wearing a release aid, it is difficult to install screw-in or rope tree-steps, climbing sticks, climbing and fixed position deer stands, etc., without clanking the free-swinging release aid against something.
Because of the problems described above, archers often remove their wrist straps and release aids from their wrists while en route to their hunting site. However, the time required to reattach the assembly to the wrist can result in missing a shot opportunity. To reduce the time required to reattach/detach a release aid to/from the wrist, Velcro® has been incorporated into wrist straps. Unfortunately, the loud, unnatural sound that comes from removing or attaching the release aid to the wrist with Velcro® can spook game, resulting in missed shot opportunities. A quiet alternative to Velcro® designs are buckle-type wrist straps, which are quiet when putting on, but take considerable time to attach and detach and, or course, have the disadvantage of the dangling release aid banging on equipment if not detached.
It would be desirable to have a system having a wrist strap with a quick release mechanism that would allow an archer to quickly, quietly, and easily attach and detach an archery release aid to/from a wrist. Accordingly, the present invention provides a release aid which can be readily attached and detached from an archer's wrist without removing the wrist strap, hence, there is no need to suffer a dangling release aid which hinders the archer or produces game spooking noise. Furthermore, the present invention provides a release aid, which can be quietly detached or reattached at any time with minimal effort whenever desired by the archer. Thus, the present invention avoids game spooking noise associated with Velcro wrist straps or time fumbling with buckles. The archer can perform a plethora of tasks without interference of the release aid by simply removing the release aid from the wrist strap. Then, for example, the archer may add or remove clothing, use any accessory while hunting such as binoculars, range finder, or rattling antlers used to lure deer to the hunter by simulating a fight, or simply put hands inside of pockets or muffler for warmth. Of course, the wrist strap may be attached before leaving the vehicle to reduce noise en route and at the hunting site where the release aid may be simply reattached to the wrist strap.
In addition to the above advantages, the release aid of the present invention is convenient and easy to use and is inexpensive to manufacture. Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.